Eureka Russ
Eureka is an only child to Toni and Sally Rasmussen (or Russ), and the granddaughter of former Hogwarts Headmaster Abraham Botros. Background * She's half-British (her mother's side) half-Norwegian (her father's side). * The family lives in Oslo, Norway but moves to Alexandria, Egypt during the summer as the habit of the Botros family. * Though an only child, Eureka grew up with her cousins. * Eureka's constant traveling leads her to have big groups of friends for different, short periods of time. Family *Sally is of Slytherin 2064 class, her signature quality is being quirky and friendly. At school, Sally loved to play Quidditch but lacked the discipline to follow the rules so she ended up being selected twice for Keeper but then she did not make it on the rooster. Another hobby she picked up was handcraft which turned to be a real thing for her. Her mother invested in her daughter's hobby and Sally became a very skilled sculptor with her own small 'station' at home. At school, Sally met her soon-to-be husband, Tony, during one of their trips to Durmstrang. He had a very different personality from her which caused him to hate her for the first year they met. She was oblivious to this so she continued writing him letters and visited him twice with her father when he went to do some digging work in Norway. *Sally did not attend WU, unlike her siblings, instead she worked on her arts after school. She had customers who requested customized arts made for their special occasions, and Abraham held several display galleries for her work every now and then. All the while, Sally kept her friendship with Tony going despite their very few encounters. In 2067, Tony came over to visit Sally for the first time. In Cairo, the two friends had a week-long holiday together which transformed into a confession of feelings; Tony admitted he was attached to Sally and her quirkiness. Sally's lack of mutual feelings hurt Tony deeply and the couple of friends fell out of touch for the next three years. *In 2070, Sally had a big gallery for her in London where she was to receive an award at the end of the gala. Her friend had set her up with a blind date that evening, which turned out to be nice but not exactly someone she was attracted to. That night, Sally learned that her blind date was Tony's cousin and things started to run oddly quick and smooth from this point on; Sally and Tony met in London the next day for a friendly chat, she learned that he made it into the auror program in the Norwegian ministry and that he was one of the best candidates for a promotion. The couple would call this night as 'The Night' they knew they wanted to spend their life together. *It wasn't until 2072 that Tony and Sally were officially a couple. A year later, they got married and Sally went off to live with him in Oslo. *Eureka was born ten months after the marriage, it was a hard pregnancy on Sally and she had a lot of complications during and after giving birth which caused her to undergo a dangerous operation and lost her womb. It was a difficult year for the family and Sally spent it all in her family's mansion with Owen and his family. After recovery, the Russ went back to Oslo together grateful for the one child they have. *As a result of this, Tony and Sally raised Eureka very protectively and carefully, only surrounding her with family and very few friends. They enrolled her into Durmstrang first, upon her father's insisting, but then when they discovered it was not appropriate for their daughter's gentle personality, Sally felt more comfortable enrolling her into Hogwarts. It was a big fight before Tony agreed to that, but he eventually did and the family moved to England with Abraham, close to their daughter's school. * Eureka has a black cat, Martin, as of Summer 2087. * Eureka fights a lot with her cousin Lilian, but it's old sister-young sister fights. It's usually because Eureka likes to tag along with the older girl. * Eureka enjoys playing protector of her younger cousins, and likes to tell them about her made-up heroic stories. Education Durmstrang Institute * Eureka was homeschooled until she turned twelve when she was admitted into the Durmstrang Institute. First Year (2084-2085) *Eureka was an eager first year student who spent most of her time in Durmstrang's huge grounds. She was often found feeding the Abraxans with the young Groundskeeper, he even let her name a baby Abraxan. *She met with Dax Sanders who found her tendancy to take unusual pets inside the castle unnecessary and annoying. Second Year (2085-2086) *She started taking a liking to combat and auditioned for the team to be put as a substitute for Wolverine's team. *Her friendship with Dax worsened when he ratted her out when she almost broke a leg trying his skate out. Third Year (2086-2087) *Still on the combat team, Eureka made more acquaintances but her real friend was the Junior Groundskeeper. Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardy Fourth Year (2087-2088) * Eureka moved to Hogwarts for her fourth year the same year her grandfather Abraham Botros (2087-2088). * Her first friends were Maddison Arabella Cooper and Dante Barrington. *She got along with Magdalena Traulton a little later in the term. * She wasn't very excited about her sorting, having wanted to be in Slytherin like her mother, she ended up being in Hufflepuff like her grandfather and uncles. Fifth Year (2088-2089) *In summer, Eureka met up with her school friends at Hady's pool party and sleepover. It was the hardest summer so far with her grandfather being admitted into the mental wing of St. Mungo's, but being surrounded by friends was a good distraction. *Joined by her cousin Rula Botros, Eureka set off on the Hogwarts Express to a new term at Hogwarts with a heavy heart at the absence of her grandpa. *The first few months of the term were quiet until she started dating Dante Barrington. Sixth Year (2089-2090) * Still with Dante, Eureka starts discovering what it is like to have a relatively long-term relationship; multiple arguments but all ended on good terms. * Planning on getting a summer job and convince her father to let her move out after graduating Hogwarts. * Planning a summer trip with Dante. Seventh Year (2090-2091) *First week was intense after her grandfather's funeral, spent most of it sleeping with Dante and letting all her sadness out in the most intimate way possible. *It was a year of self-discovery and decisions, one of which was the decision to stay in Egypt after graduation while she figures out what to do after school. *Dante suggests they take a break from their relationship. They do just before the end-of-term feast. Adulthood *In 2092, she started interning at Naser Haddad taking care and breeding exotic and rare plants for alchemy and healing usage. * During her internship, she developed a unique friendship with Cox. Whether or not this friendship was mutual, we can never know. We do know that Cox and Eureka had a certain level of fascination with one another - usually under the influence of spiritual drinks, and when they're in close confinement in that isolated farm of Naser's. * In 2095, Eureka graduated from the internship and got accepted into DERP, MoM. She worked there for a year and a half then left for another position within the MoM in Belgium to work on a research. Love Life *Huge crush on Nigel Barrington ever since she was 10. *Relationship with Dante Barrington until 7th year in Hogwarts. *Random dates and flings... Likes * Nigel Barrington * Rescuing creatures. * Milk and cookies. Dislikes * Sticky candy. * Squeaky noises. * Wearing glasses. Category:Durmstrang Category:Class of 2091 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Alumni Category:Healer